


Cradle of Hope

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Emma and Hook arrive home from the hospital with their new baby girl, and they have an emotional moment when Emma decides to put Hope in the crib she never got a chance to use herself.





	Cradle of Hope

Cradle of Hope

A/AN: Just a random prompt which popped in my head ;).

Emma observed Killian close the door to their two story home – baby carrier in hand. She'd just been released from the hospital, after giving birth to their daughter – Hope. It felt foreign to hold another child in her arms. It had been twenty something odd years since she'd passed Henry off to the foster system. To actually embrace and cradle her against her breast made Emma feel like she'd been granted a second chance. Hope had been conceived out of all of those chances she never thought she'd have.

"Swan, love, are you alright?" Killian inquired, pulling her from her reverie.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit emotional. Stupid pregnancy hormones. How long does it takes those to go away after you've given birth!?" Emma sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

Killian shrugged. "Not sure, but you've been through a lot these past few days. Why don't you go lie down and get a bit of rest?"

Emma nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but I'd like to do one thing first."

She reached for the baby carrier. Killian sat it down on the sofa; Emma peered into the carrier, smiling at their sleeping babe. She gingerly unfastened the carrier, hoisting her into her arms. "Good thing she didn't wake up," Emma told her husband.

Killian granted her a suave smile. "Aye, but I don't expect it'll last long. I've heard the newborn stage is the easiest stage. Your father mentioned something about terrible teens? Or was it twos?"

Emma chuckled. "Oh, they're both equally terrible and filled with different horrors."

Killian shrugged. "How bloody great," he mumbled.

Emma grinned, motioning him to follow her to the nursery. Inside the walls were decorated in a sky blue coat of paint. Pirate ships and swans dotted the nursery, accompanied by an array of stuffed animals and picture books. The most stunning object in the room was a replica of Emma's old crib from the Enchanted Forest. Her parents had gifted it to her at her baby shower. The glass unicorn mobile hung above the crib, reflecting spectrum shards of light on the walls from the sunlight filtering through the window.

Emma – overwhelmed by emotion – deposited their daughter gently into the crib. She covered her mouth to stifle a cry. "Gosh, this moment is a testament to everything we've been through. Separated by curses, death, darkness and-"

"Reunited by the favor of the gods and the restoration of light," he continued, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"True love always prevails, and look what beautiful thing we've created with it," she granted him a watery chuckle.

"A cradle of hope," he mumbled against her crown of hair, as they stared in wonder at their newborn child – in awe they were actually being granted a moment they believed they'd never have. Hope was a truly wonderful phenomenon.


End file.
